prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WrestleMania XX
WrestleMania XX was the twentieth WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It took place on March 14, 2004 at Madison Square Garden in New York, New York. The event was the third WrestleMania at Madison Square Garden but the fourth to take place in the New York metropolitan area (following WrestleMania I, WrestleMania 2, and WrestleMania X). The celebrated return grossed more than $2.4 million USD in ticket sales, making the Pay-Per-View the highest grossing event ever for WWE at Madison Square Garden. A sold-out Madison Square Garden was filled with more than 20,000 people from 16 countries, 48 states. Fans from more than 90 countries watched the televised event. WrestleMania XX celebrated the 20th anniversary of the first WrestleMania. Billed as The Road to WrestleMania XX, the buildup to the event began almost immediately following the previous year's WrestleMania. It was a joint-promotion pay-per-view event, featuring performers from the RAW and SmackDown! brands. The tagline for WrestleMania XX was Where It All Begins... Again. The theme song for the event was "Step Up" by Drowning Pool. The secondary theme song was "Touché" by Godsmack. Results *'John Cena defeated The Big Show to win the WWE United States Championship (9:14)' **Cena pinned Big Show after an F-U. *'Rob Van Dam and Booker T defeated Garrison Cade and Mark Jindrak, The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) and La Résistance (René Duprée and Rob Conway) in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match to retain the World Tag Team Championship. (7:51)' **RVD pinned Conway after a Scissors Kick from Booker and a Five-Star Frog Splash. *'Christian defeated Chris Jericho. (14:52)' **Christian pinned Jericho after Trish Stratus elbowed Jericho in the face. *'Evolution (Randy Orton, Batista and Ric Flair) defeated The Rock 'n' Sock Connection (The Rock and Mick Foley) in a Handicap match. (17:03)' **Orton pinned Foley after an RKO. *"Mean" Gene Okerlund introduced the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2004: **Bobby "The Brain" Heenan, Tito Santana, John "Big John Studd" Minton, Harley Race, Pete Rose, Don Muraco, Greg "The Hammer" Valentine, Sylvester "Junkyard Dog" Ritter, Superstar Billy Graham, Jesse "The Body" Ventura, and Sgt. Slaughter. *'Torrie Wilson and Sable defeated Stacy Keibler and Miss Jackie in a Playboy Evening Gown Match. (2:33)' **Wilson pinned Jackie for the win. *'Chavo Guerrero won a Cruiserweight Open to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. (10:28)' **Último Dragón pinned Shannon Moore. (1:18) **Jamie Noble defeated Dragon by submission. (2:14) **Noble pinned Funaki. (2:23) **Noble defeated Nunzio by countout. (4:21) **Billy Kidman pinned Noble. (6:06) **Rey Mysterio pinned Kidman. (7:22) **Mysterio pinned Tajiri. (8:37) **Mysterio defeated Akio by forfeit. (8:37) **Chavo Guerrero pinned Mysterio with interference from Chavo Guerrero, Sr.. (10:28) *'Goldberg defeated Brock Lesnar (w/Steve Austin as Special Guest Referee]]). (13:42)' **Goldberg pinned Lesnar after a Spear and a Jackhammer. **After the match, both men received Stone Cold Stunners from Austin. *Vince McMahon walked out to the stage and expressed his gratitude to the fans for the last twenty WrestleManias on behalf of his family and World Wrestling Entertainment. *'Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty defeated The World's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin), The Basham Brothers (Danny and Doug) and The APA (Bradshaw and Faarooq) in a Fatal Four-Way Tag Team Match to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship. (6:01)' **Rikishi pinned Danny after a Banzai Drop. *Jesse Ventura conducted a short interview with Donald Trump, who was in attendance. *'Victoria defeated Molly Holly in a Hair vs. Title match to retain the WWE Women's Championship. (4:53)' **Victoria pinned Molly when she countered Molly's Widow's Peak attempt into a Backslide. **Due to losing the match, Molly's hair was shaved off as stipulation. *'Eddie Guerrero defeated Kurt Angle to retain the WWE Championship. (21:32)' **Eddie pinned Angle with a Small package. **During the match Eddie slipped his boot off and used it as a distraction. *'The Undertaker (w/Paul Bearer) defeated Kane (7:45)' **Undertaker pinned Kane after a Tombstone Piledriver. *'Chris Benoit defeated Triple H © and Shawn Michaels in a Triple Threat match to win the World Heavyweight Championship (24:47).' **Benoit forced Triple H to submit with the Crippler Crossface. **After the match, Eddie Guerrero and Benoit's family celebrated with Benoit in the ring to close the show. Other on-screen talent Notes *The Boys Choir of Harlem sang a rendition of "America the Beautiful" before the show. *To date, this is the only 5-Hour WrestleMania broadcast. *WrestleMania XX was the first to feature matches with RAW and SmackDown! competitors facing against each other since the WWE Brand Extension. *This WrestleMania has the most title defenses, with 7. The WWE United States Championship, WWE Women's Championship, WWE Cruiserweight Championship, WWE Tag Team Championship, World Tag Team Championship, WWE Championship and World Heavyweight Championship titles. It was the first time that the United States Championship was defended at a WrestleMania. *This WrestleMania, along with the following two, would all take place from the three areas that hosted WrestleMania 2, New York, Chicago, and Los Angeles (This one from New York, WrestleMania 21 from Los Angeles, and WrestleMania 22 from Chicago). References *More Than 20,000 Attend WrestleMania XX As World Wrestling Entertainment Triumphantly Returns To Madison Square Garden *WrestleMania XX Sets Record As Highest Grossing Event For World Wrestling Entertainment at Madison Square Garden External links *The Official Website of WrestleMania XX WrestleMania 20 WrestleMania 20 WrestleMania 20